Journey to the Past
by BabyBumblebee17
Summary: Movie AU. When Sam died unexpectedly he was brought back by the Matrix- only no one told him that. Thrust into the past he finds himself on Cybertron before the war; with a new life and second chance can he survive in this new world, and can he help stop the war before Earth is put in danger once more? Inspired by SavveyEnigma's Antebellum


**Journey to the Past**

**.: Prologue :.**

**Summary: Movie AU. When Sam died unexpectedly he was brought back by the Matrix- only no one told him. Thrust into the past he finds himself on Cybertron before the war; with a new life and second chance can he survive in this new world, and can he help stop the war before Earth is put in danger once more?**

**A/N: So a new story, this one inspired and written with permission by the lovely SavvyEnigma; her story Antebellum was what inspired me to write this so if you haven't already I suggest you take a look. This is my own version of the idea and I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**R&R.**

**Prologue**

Gunfire arched across blue skies; viciously flung back and forth between the two warring factions. Each round of burning plasma flew through the air with lethal speed, melting through the thick metal armour of the battling giants upon contact or erupting into blazing explosions as they impacted the harsh sands of the Egyptian desert.

Black smoke billowed up like water into the skies, fed continuously by the raging fires littered throughout the battlefield. It was utter chaos; humans and Cybertronians alike were strewn across the sands, each battling to survive the onslaught.

Terrified cries pierced the air, drowned out by the sound of roaring gunfire and pain filled screams. Civilians both ran and hid from the growing chaos; those too scared to face the horrors outside stayed hidden in their homes, parents comforted their crying children while others prayed for salvation as the battle waged around them.

The battlefield was bloody, the death count slowly rising as the battle waged on. Many were dead already; the bodies of brave soldiers and unlucky civilians lay motionless in the desert sand, never to rise again. Blood and Energon were mixed together, running like crimson rivers throughout the battlefield.

Among the chaos were two notable civilians; Samuel James Witwicky and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes. Unlike most of the civilians scattered throughout the area they did not run from the raging battle, but instead moved towards it.

They had risked a lot to get this far; from dodging maniac Decepticon leaders out for their blood, to traversing through Egyptian deserts in search of an alien artifact that may or may not have the power to bring the Autobot commander back from the grave being just a few of their recent endeavours.

Just like the battle for the Allspark, they had risked not only their lives, but the lives of their friends and family and if they should ever fail– the rest of the world as well.

Sam was hesitant to even think of the various consequences that would be brought into reality should he fail to bring Optimus back to life in time to destroy the Decepticon forces as well as The Fallen– it was also not something he could afford to dwell on, no with so much riding on this magic space dust he carried with him.

He was certain that the Matrix of Leadership would work however, even if it was just a pile of ancient dust stuffed into an old gym sock. It was not a desperate hope that fuelled his actions, but a sense of _knowing_, he somehow _knew_ that the dust would work, that Optimus would be brought back and that spurred him to move even faster through the battlefield and towards the prone body of the Autobot leader– All he needed to do now was reach Optimus.

It was easier said than done. Because between the killer Decepticons out searching for their heads and the stray bullets whizzing through the air all around them, it would be a miracle if they survived the next few minutes, let alone get all the way to Optimus on the other side of the battlefield.

But they had to do what they had to do; no sacrifice, no victory as his father had always told him. So they pressed forward into the fray.

Sam cursed as yet another deadly explosion erupted a few feet ahead of them. It forced the two teens to backpedal wildly in order to avoid the hungry flames, and after a quick course correction around the flaming new crater they were off again, running blindly through crumbling buildings and backstreet alleyways as they came closer and closer to their destination.

They ran, dodging passed Decepticons and gunfire; moving further and further into the battle. They were getting closer, he could feel it in his gut and he urged Mikaela to run faster as they cut through yet another crumbled building.

"Sam!" the voice rang out like gunfire, catching the frantic teen's attention enough so that he turned towards the source. It was one of the Arcee triplets. Lifting a hand he waved to the small femme, still pulling Mikaela along as he darted through the destroyed building and out the other side.

A few more steps and the hulking form of Ironhide came into view, cannons humming with deadly energy. The mech gave a brief nod to the small human before he and the femmes turned to keep the advancing Decepticons at bay, barking at them to get moving as he blew a hole into a Decepticons head.

They didn't need to be told twice.

Sam ran for all he was worth, Mikaela a few paces behind him. They ran and ran, each step bringing them closer to their goal. A few breathless moments passed, hearts beating frantically as they stumbled up a sand dune and he could see it; the green tarp that covered the Autobot commander, the last of the Primes.

A smile graced Sam's features; they were nearly there. Just a little farther and then everything would be alright.

Or so he thought. One moment he was running, Mikaela beside him and the sock full of magic space dust held tightly in his hand. He could see the others now, fighting hard against the Decepticons.

He saw Major Lennox and sergeant Epps, running forward to help them get to Optimus. But then he felt the tremors through his feet, heard Megatron's feral snarls behind him and he just snapped– breaking away from the others he ran, heading straight for Optimus.

He ignored the calls and cries of the others, pushing himself to run faster. He was focused on reaching Optimus, he just needed to complete his self-given mission; bring Optimus back to life. He was almost there, only a few yards away from his goal when–

–_**Boom!**_

It happened so fast.

In that split second from running towards Optimus and the ear shattering explosion from Megatron's cannon, Sam found himself airborne; flung through the air like a ragdoll and slammed into the ground with enough force to leave him breathless.

He lay there with his vision fading into black, staring listlessly up at the smoke filled sky as the battle raged around him. His heart beat weakly against his chest, working hard in a fight for his life even as he lay there broken and battered on the sand. It was a losing battle he knew, he could already feel his life ebbing away with each beat of his failing heart.

He could hear the echoing –_thump, thump, thump– _of his heart pulsing faintly against his skull; the only sign he was still alive.

Sam felt numb. He knew he should have been feeling something akin to agonizing pain right now –he had just gotten flung through the air and slammed into the ground after all– but staring up at the sky through half-open eyes, he knew it was an unavoidable fact that he was probably going to die here in this godforsaken desert. It was just a matter of time.

Green eyes slid shut. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep forever though he knew he shouldn't– he still had a mission to do, but it seemed so out of his reach now. As his world faded away Sam thought for a moment that he heard someone calling out his name, it sounded familiar but he was too far gone to pay it much mind.

As he fell into the embrace of unconsciousness Sam felt the faintest tingle of a touch against his hazy mind, brushing over him like a comforting blanket. The phantom touch caressed him softly, lulling him into a deeper state of unconsciousness, pulling him further into the darkness and with it the warmth around him grew. It swallowed him up and wrapped him in a cocoon of serenity, voicelessly promising him that it would be alright and that everything would be fine– all he had to do was let go.

At first he fought against the phantom presence, though he was weak and tired he tried to push it away. He had a mission to complete, he couldn't give up yet. But the touch calmed him; soothed his worries and his fears with gentle touches, wrapping him tighter within the warm haze that clouded his mind. This time he didn't fight it when it tried to pull him away. He didn't have the strength left to fight even if he had wanted to and so he let it drag him further into blissful nothingness.

Letting go of all his doubts and fears, Sam felt himself falling. He fell through nothing but darkness with no end in sight, but he wasn't afraid, he had no reason to be because somehow that warm tingly feeling was telling him everything would be okay– that he was safe.

As darkness crept up on him and he allowed himself to finally rest he heard a voice within his mind; it spoke gently, like a loving parent would speak to their newborn child. A strange expression flashed briefly across his face before everything went dark and he knew no more, the words still echoing in his ears.

"_Fear not, for your journey has only just begun. Your road will be a difficult one, but always remember this young Samuel– you have the makings of a great leader held deep within your heart and you are destined for far more than you may ever know._

_Trust in yourself little one and never falter. We will be there to watch over you on your journey. We wish you luck..."_

**...**

**So that was the prologue, I hope you liked it. I know it's a little confusing but it'll get better as I go I'm sure. Once more a big wonderful thank you to SavvyEnigma for inspiring me and allowing me to write this, you're the best~**

**Well that's all for now, I shall work on the next chapters and post them if you wish me to continue this story. Thanks for reading.**

**Babybee17**


End file.
